An Intimate Place
by AJMM1
Summary: Katniss and Peeta home from the war and together at last. This is the fourth explicit and erotic lemon for these two in my Flickers in the Darkness story based on S Collins' HG characters (I own nothing of them). Please be cautioned strong sex scene M rating.


(Peeta POV)

Lemon 4:

An Intimate Place

We've spread a blanket out over the tall grass in the meadow that surrounds the lake. The tall pines and breezy maple and oak trees tower around us. The lakes water is crystal blue, The sunlight plays across it, sparkling, dancing. The air is so fresh. No coal smell, no ash. No wonder she loves this place. I do to. She must have had such a strong relationship with her dad. He was a pretty amazing guy to have broke the rules and taught his daughter how to survive despite the Capitol's stranglehold. It makes me understand who she is better, love her more.

This place is a very intricate part of her. It is an intimate place and she has let me into it. We've had three amazing days here now. We consider it our honeymoon time, the time we were stripped from when we were pulled apart at the Quell. Our love is at once sweet and understanding, fierce and protective. It's the embodiment of who we are.

Katniss is laying next to me. She is relaxed onto her stomach, her legs bent at the knees and criss crossed in the air. She is reading to me from an old novel. All the books buried deep in storage containers have been unearthed and distributed out to the new 14 Territories. No longer the Districts, each has been given a moniker with a strong meaning. The books are incredible. We never knew such writing existed.

But all of a sudden I find myself becoming distracted. It is my honeymoon after all. I am looking around at all the spots we have made love. There in the warm water of the lake, over there on a soft bed of pine needles, over there she pleasured me with her mouth as I leaned against the tree stump. As I continue thinking about it, I feel myself straining against the inside of my jeans.

She is so beautiful. The way the afternoon sunlight dances through her hair, her bottom just playfully perked up with the motion of her legs. I'm compelled. I slide my hand down over it. It's so inviting. She doesn't skip a beat in her reading. She has no idea I'm not listening to her at all except for the sexy way her voice is playing like music in my mind. I love, love how she wore a skirt today. It will only make this so much easier.

I pull one of her feet down into my lap and massage it firmly so as not to tickle. She lets me. I do the other one, then start on her calves. One at a time. I move up to her upper legs and include broad sweeps across the tops of her thighs. As if mistaking my distance I let my fingers gently graze her sweet slit.

She is having trouble now focusing on the reading. I hear her make several mistakes. I smile. That's what I'm looking for.

I begin to work from her calves again and onto her upper leg, but this time I'm using my mouth to bring soft massaging kisses to her thighs. She drops the novel down now and lays flat on her tummy slightly lifting her pelvic bone. I extend both hands across the tops of her legs and under her shirt to her ass, lifting her skirt above her waist as I go. She moans and presses herself into the blanket.

"I can help with that," I say and place my hand on her already wet sex.

She lets out breath. My finger finds her clit and I rotate the little pearl in a circular motion. She begins gyrating against my hand. I sink a finger into her hot flesh. She moans and rises to meet it. I work my finger in and out, and in and out.

She says, "I want to feel you. Please, get inside of me." her plea is almost too much for me to bear. I totally want to do it.

I fumble with my pants for just a moment and plunge my aching cock into her tight hot muscle. Oh, she's so wet for me. I thrust and she pounds back with her hips.

"What an awesome position," I moan. I lean down and clasp both her nipples in between my fingers. She let's out a moan that makes me almost come.

"Wait," I say. Unthinkably, I pull out.

"Oh my god, what are you doing," she whines whithering into the blanket and turning over to see what made us pull apart.

"Not so fast, baby. I'm just getting started. I told you I was going to return the favor," I say.

I spread her legs as far as I can, pushing inward on her bent leg, partially up toward her head and drape her calve and foot over my shoulders. Her legs are so long, and this affords me the most open vantage of her sexy slit. She moans just in anticipation. With the realization that I've got her this hot, I decide to tease.

"What is it baby? Aren't I moving fast enough?" I say sweetly.

A soft breeze comes over us and puts me in mind. I blow gently across the wetness of her skin. She moans again and rocks into me.

I dot her thighs with little kisses. "What do you want me to do Katniss?" I ask playing dumbfounded as my mouth makes small tiny kisses around her clit avoiding it completely and staying on the outer edges of her sex. She moans and actually tries to position herself where she wants me. "Well, that's not going to work, love. You have to tell me what you want."

"Please," she begs grinding her soft skin in towards me. I quickly pull away.

"You are going to have to tell me what you want me to do," I purr.

"Oh, Peeta... please," At the sound of her begging with my name I almost lose my resolve.

I add light love nips and gentle suction to the inside of her thighs. "I know what you what, but I want to hear you say it."

"I want you," she groans, her whole body behind it.

"How do you want me?" I'm making more gentle love nips on the tops of her folds, She is drenched.

"Lick me, please lick me!" she pleads.

"I would love to lick you! Where do you want me to put my tongue?"

She loses all control. And I brought her there.

"Please, lick my clit! Oh God I need you to lick my clit! Please, I burning, I'm begging!" she cries out.

My tongue plunges into her hot, soaking wet folds to her sweet already swollen clit. I can't believe what it feels like in my mouth. I pay complete attention to it, as I stroke it with my wet tongue, and suckle it between my lips. She's coming fast. She has both her nipples in her fingers twisting them pinching them. I reach up and take one over for her, but am completely taken with the sight of her playing with her own tits. It's bring me to the brink. She is swelling in my mouth about to climax, but I have another idea.

I stop and yank her up by the hands, she is so weak with sensations she can hardly kneel and she sags against me. I pull her on top of me and set her hot open slit onto my fully hard, very erect cock. Down she slides. Oh my god. Stay focused! Her hands are holding her up from my shoulders, stabilizing herself as she rides me. Up and down, squeezing her muscles, bouncing faster and faster. As she grinds me, her breasts shake in my face.

I pull her nipple into my mouth warm and wet with her juices. She moans and falls more against me. My member in this position is touching an area inside her that is driving her full of lust. I can feel her insides contracting around my cock and quivering strongly. "Oh, Peeta... I'm going to... I'm..." she stammers.

"Tell me what you're going to do, Katniss," I reach my hand under her and slide my finger over her ripe clit again and stroke. I'm going to give her two orgasms at the same time. "Come on, I can make it better for you if you tell me what you're going to do..."

"I'm going to come, Oh please... I need you, I want you... make me come... please," she uses her hands to hold herself up from my shoulders

We are there! Her clit gets hard as she climbs her orgasm. Her insides are trembling and squeezing me relentlessly. Look what I did. Her face is lost in ecstasy. Her expression when she comes is just too much, she's so beautiful, and I just fucked her so good she's coming all over my cock. I'm thrusting up and into her hard, fevered. I can't hold it anymore. I release, throbbing. She slumps on top of me. We both have ragged breath.

I lean us back on the blanket. We both came so hard we are weak. We lay close, her head rests on my chest, my arm is positioned securely around her.

"I love you," I say. And know it is forever.


End file.
